


Что мы будем делать дальше?

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Пэйринг:   Шерлок Холмс / Джон Уотсон, упоминается Джон Уотсон / Мэри МорстенОписание:Встреча с Джоном в ресторане закончилась не совсем так, как рассчитывали они оба. Поэтому закономерно возник вопрос - что же делать дальше?Публикация на других ресурсах:с разрешения автораПримечания автора:Предупреждения: AU к 3х01 и последующим сериямНаписано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Holmes Family 2017





	

Джон проснулся от того, что что шквальный ветер швырял в окна потоки дождя. Надо было подняться, чтобы взглянуть, что там творилось на улице, и хотя бы прикрыть окно портьерами. Спать хотелось просто неимоверно.

Кое-как выбравшись из-под сбитого одеяла и едва двигаясь из-за саднившей расцарапанной спины, Джон сел на кровати, спустив босые ноги и часто-часто моргая. Он не дома: светло-бежевая комната мало походила на его собственную спальню на Элвертон-стрит, но он что-то не припоминал, чтобы после ресторана, сделав Мэри предложение, намеревался отправиться с ней в какую-нибудь гостиницу. А то, что это была гостиница, не оставалось сомнений.

Где-то вдалеке пробил Биг Бен, а на другой половине кровати зашевелился лежавший там человек, замотанный в одеяло настолько, что Джон его и не сразу заметил.

— Шерлок, мать твою, — обречённо выдохнул Джон.

Вот теперь память услужливо продемонстрировала ему последние события вчерашнего вечера: они с Мэри в ресторане, к ним цепляется какой-то назойливый официант, оказывающийся неизвестно как выжившим Шерлоком, он пытается что-то объяснить, Джон бьёт его, потом они перемещаются в какое-то другое заведение, где он снова бьёт Шерлока, потом он вроде бы пытается уехать с Мэри, потом…

— Джон, отстань, я спать хочу, — проворчал тот, глубже закапываясь в одеяло.

— Спать?! Прежде объясни, какого мы делаем в одной постели?

А впрочем, вопрос излишний. Джон почти тут же вспомнил, как Мэри потащила их в какой-то третий ресторанчик «поговорить» и как потом усаживала их, судорожно вцепившихся друг в друга, в такси. Его взгляд упал на безжалостно валявшийся на полу пиджак (в кармане которого наверняка оставалась ещё коробочка с помолвочным кольцом), и Джон застонал.

— Боже мой, Мэри!

Надо ли говорить, что после всего произошедшего между ними всё кончено? Какая женщина простит то, что ее без пяти минут жених набрасывается с поцелуями на неожиданно воскресшего «друга»? Столько лет, столько мук, прежде чем Джон наконец смог примириться с потерей и вроде бы обрести свою семью — и всё оказалось разрушено в один миг. И снова Шерлоком.

— По-моему, Мэри хотела, чтобы мы поговорили, — раздалось из кокона Шерлока.

— Сомневаюсь, что то, что мы сделали, именно так называется, — ядовито отозвался Джон, на всякий случай отсаживаясь подальше. Он до сих пор не определился, чего ему хотелось больше — обнять или ударить — но одинаково страшился обоих вариантов.

Взъерошенный Шерлок сел, и одеяло сползло к нему на колени, открывая бледные плечи и грудь в красных полосках царапин. Джон отметил, что шрамов у него прибавилось: по крайней мере, одного крупного, под правой ключицей, он прежде не помнил. Ну, с его-то образом жизни это не должно быть сильно удивительно. Но всё-таки Джона укололо смутным беспокойством, только усилившимся, когда Шерлок наконец повернулся. Его разбитый нос переливался всеми оттенками лилового, и Джон отчётливо помнил, как шипел и выворачивался Шерлок, если Джон, стискивая его и целуя, случайно задевал нос.

— Ну, — фальшиво бодро начал наконец Джон, — и что мы будем делать дальше? Нет, ничего не говори, сначала мне надо одеться.

Хотя после того, что было вчера ночью, его совершенно не должно волновать, что они сидят друг перед другом обнажённые.

— Так, где мой мобильник? Надо хоть смс написать Мэри, хотя ей, конечно уже, наверное, без разницы, где я и с кем я. — Отыскав злополучный телефон в груде их одежды, Джон с замиранием сердца открыл входящие сообщения, но, как он и думал, от Мэри не было ни звонка, ни смс. А стоило ли ему писать что-нибудь? — Нет, я просто поражаюсь твоему спокойствию! — выкрикнул он, отшвырнув мобильник. — Тебя не было два года, и вдруг ты вламываешься в мою жизнь, совершенно бесцеремонно уволакиваешь меня почти из-под венца — и всё это без зазрения совести!

— Извини, Джон, мне очень стыдно, — с каменным лицом ответил тот.

— Стыдно? Это не то слово, которое я хотел услышать. Я в кои-то веки нашёл женщину, которая согласна была построить со мной семью! А ты вывернул всё так, что я, кажется, сделал предложение тебе!

Правда, сопровождалось оно криками «Ненавижу!» и яростной борьбой даже в постели, когда они то кусались, то целовались.

— Два года, Шерлок. Чёрт возьми, два года! — выглядеть праведно возмущённым, будучи при этом голым, не удавалось совершенно, и Джон (ему не хотелось под пристальным взглядом Шерлока разыскивать по всей комнате трусы) стянул с кровати второе одеяло и завернулся в него. — И за всё это время — ни словечка, ни даже намёка. Я понимаю, твои гениальные планы могли потребовать больше времени на реализацию, но ты мог хотя бы намекнуть, пока я с ума сходил и с памятником твоим разговаривал! Майкрофт ведь знал?

— Знал, — глухо подтвердил Шерлок.

— Конечно. Наверное, все знали, кроме меня.

— Джон, за всё время нашего знакомства я когда-нибудь давал тебе повод думать, что я буду продолжать использовать свою легенду просто для собственного развлечения?

Он сказал это таким сердитым тоном, что Джон на мгновение опешил, а потом снова понёсся в атаку:

— Честно? Постоянно. Сколько раз ты над Грегом издевался, припомнить? И хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил, что за все два года у тебя не было возможности даже весточку мне передать? Шерлок, это смешно.

— Нет, совсем не смешно. Если ты, увлёкшись Мэри, забыл…

Джон низко зарычал, сжимая кулаки.

— Я сейчас ещё раз тебе врежу.

— …то судебный процесс против Брука-Мориарти закончился только на той неделе. Майкрофт вытащил меня из сербского лагеря для политзаключенных два дня назад, и то мы не были уверены, безопасно ли будет возвращаться, потому что до сих пор в Лондоне остаются преданные Мориарти люди. Я не мог подвергать тебя и остальных такому риску.

— Да, но аккурат ко вчерашнему дню вы всех людей Мориарти переловили, чтобы ты мог предстать передо мной во всей красе.

В словах Шерлока не было ещё ни одной нелогичной вещи, но Джон продолжал отвечать недоверием и издевками — уже просто на автомате, дав волю обиде и злости. Время, когда бы он встретил «ожившего» Шерлока с распростёртыми объятиями, уже два года как закончилось; сейчас его больше интересовала правда: как, почему, почему так долго, намеревался ли Шерлок вообще возвращаться и где он был всё это время.

С кем был.

Угрюмо глядя, Шерлок подтянул колени к подбородку и натянул одеяло повыше, словно стремясь закрыться. Молчание затягивалось, Джон уже и не рад был, что начал давить. Несмотря на всю свою злость и желание ещё раз расквасить Шерлоку лицо, он всё же счастлив был видеть Шерлока живым и невредимым (ну, относительно невредимым после вчерашнего вечера). С его гибелью он смирился, потому что сил больше не оставалось, его некому было поддержать, а продолжать верить было слишком больно.

— И не надейся, оправдываться и просить прощения я не буду, — сказал тот, заносчиво вздёрнув нос.

— Ещё бы, Его Величество Шерлок Холмс ни перед кем не оправдывается.

— Твоя язвительность, Джон, сейчас не к месту.

— А что сейчас будет к месту? Объятия и поцелуи? — Джон фыркнул, удивляясь собственной жесткости. Но слишком наболело, слишком большую, жуткую рану вскрыл Шерлок своим появлением, чтобы он мог вот просто так остановиться.

Шерлок скорчил недовольную гримасу и кивком указал на постель:

— Значит, ничего из вчерашнего ты не хотел делать, это я тебя заставил, наверное?

— Вчера я был в состоянии аффекта и себя не контролировал, — парировал Джон, сам чувствуя, что не особо уверенно. Какую-то часть его вчерашних поступков действительно можно было списать на эффект неожиданности, растерянность и праведный гнев, но только часть. В постель Джон толкал Шерлока вполне осмысленно и зацеловывал его тоже.

Просто вчера он не думал ни о каких последствиях, даже о той же Мэри и её чувствах, которые он так испоганил. А сегодня нельзя уже было так же закрыть глаза на весь остальной мир за порогом этого гостиничного номера.

Устало вздохнув, Шерлок отнял руку от лица и выдохнул:

— Если ты ещё не понял, Джон, то я был в Европе под чужим именем, и я действительно мог там остаться, даже когда бы операция успешно завершилась. Мне бы помогли с документами, и Шерлок Холмс вполне мог умереть навсегда. — Его холодный и безжизненный тон заставил Джона закрыть рот. О таком варианте развития событий он никогда не думал: узнав, что Шерлок жив, не допускал и мысли, что у того была возможность не возвращаться в страну. Что был шанс, что кто-то из приспешников Мориарти скроется, и Шерлок никогда не сможет снова оказаться в Лондоне. Джон всегда был уверен: если Шерлок жив, он обязан вернуться, а кто его обязал, чем — нет, об этом он не задумывался. — Но я решил вернуться, даже зная, что агентурная сеть Мориарти раскрыта ещё не до конца. У меня был один человек, к которому я шёл, и это ты.

От Шерлока это прозвучало как признание в любви, запоздалое, долгожданное… и только всё усложнявшее. Рассеянно взъерошив волосы, Джон молча пересел ближе, так что они едва не соприкасались плечами, натянул повыше одеяло и сказал совсем не то, что Шерлок надеялся услышать в ответ:

— Что же нам теперь делать?

Он видел, как Шерлок прикрыл глаза, словно примиряясь с неизбежным, слышал трудное, явно на счёт, дыхание: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — так заставляют дышать людей с тяжёлыми ранами, которым даже вдох сделать больно, не то, что шевелиться. А в голове вертелась назойливая мысль — ну, почему, почему Шерлок не вернулся раньше, почему хотя бы не дал знать, что жив? Джон бы дождался, и не было бы никаких уз, плотно сплетавших его с другой женщиной.

— Всё-таки ты скучал по мне.

— Это не то слово, что я бы выбрал, но да, скучал, и очень сильно. Даже когда перестал верить, что ты мог каким-то образом спастись.

— Знаешь, это очень заметно по тому, что после вчерашнего ты, проснувшись, не выскочил из номера с воплем, что спал с мужчиной.

Его серьёзный тон заставил Джона рассмеяться, впервые с того момента, когда они вновь встретились. Однако на самом деле ситуация была слишком грустной для того, чтобы быть смешной: прекрасно понятно, что Шерлок хотел, но не смог сказать, завуалировав словами про «скучал» — он спрашивал об ответных чувствах, а Джон дал самый невнятный ответ из всех. Продолжал ли он любить Шерлока? О, Господи, да, какой глупый вопрос! И это чувство поглотило его целиком, когда Джон увидел Шерлока живым в зале ресторана. Из-за этого же чувства Джон вчера разрывался между желаниями собственноручно его прикончить и зацеловать и затрахать до потери сознания.

Но то, что победило второе, ещё ничего не значило. За время отсутствия Шерлока у Джона началась другая, оседлая, со множеством обязательств жизнь. Помнится, когда-то, только на заре их знакомства, Джон так к ней стремился, и вот в одночасье она превратилась в каторгу.

— Шерлок, — он кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смущение, — сколько ни тяни, мы всё равно должны вернуться к этому вопросу. Что теперь будем делать?

Тот дёрнул плечом и сказал неожиданно жёстко:

— Полагаю, тебе нужно позвонить Мэри и успокоить её, что между вами всё ещё в силе.

— Шерлок…

— Там, где-то на полу, — мой телефон с материалами по тому, чем мне приходилось заниматься за время «вынужденной гибели». Просмотри, если захочешь, но я думаю, с твоей новой жизнью у тебя вряд ли найдётся на всё это время, — добавил он, вставая.

— Шерлок, сядь. — Тот подчинился нехотя, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Вообще-то я думал, что ты сам мне всё это расскажешь.

Хотя слова и так не были нужны, чтобы догадаться: пребывание под прикрытием не было для Шерлока отпуском на берегу лазурного моря. Если шрам под ключицей ему оставили давно, то вот рубцы на спине, которые Джон обнаружил ночью, были весьма свежими. Что он там говорил про тюрьму? Снова натолкнувшись взглядом на шрам, Джон подавил вздох. У них обоих эти два года прошли хуже некуда, это очевидно, но почему-то Шерлок не тыкал ему своими страданиями в лицо, как сделал Джон.

— Наверное, — осторожно заговорил он, подбирая слова, — когда ты шёл ко мне вчера, то надеялся, что я, как и прежде, начну восторженно спрашивать, как тебе удалось выжить.

— Нет, — Шерлок наконец повернул голову и в упор посмотрел на него, заставив Джона окаменеть. В глазах того застыл холод, между ними было словно три стены невидимой брони — Шерлок и прежде умел эмоционально закрываться, но никогда ещё — от Джона. Это стало ещё одним ударом, осознанием того, что Джон терял. — Майкрофт предупредил меня, что ты не один, но я не придал этому нужного значения. Верным решением было бы остаться на Бейкер-стрит. Я не понимаю, — вдруг сорвался он, — почему ты так надеешься продолжить отношения с ней? Если я правильно помню вчерашнее, это она сунула тебе пачку презервативов с напутствием не прибить меня окончательно.

Джон издал нервный смешок. Да, это он тоже помнил. Вчера он был в ярости, чтобы придавать этому какое-то значение, а сегодня — задавался вопросом, чего надеялась Мэри добиться этим поступком? Был ли это пропуск в свободную жизнь или только временная уступка, в надежде, что Джон перебесится и вернётся к ней?

— Шерлок, даже ты должен понимать, что это слишком сложная и щекотливая ситуация, её невозможно в одночасье решить. Нужно обдумать, обговорить… Не требуй от меня невозможного.

Сказав это, он прикусил язык. Не требовать невозможного… Шерлок как раз для него это невозможное и сделал: обхитрил Мориарти, выжил, вернулся с того света — а что Джон говорил ему взамен?

Почувствовав, что тот снова начал вставать, Джон обхватил его за пояс, заставляя остаться на месте, и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Не поцеловал, просто потёрся, вдыхая слабый запах шампуня, парфюма и пота.

«Вспомни, как ты возвращался в Лондон, Джон. Да, тебя комиссовали, но вспомни, как ты надеялся, возвращаясь. Шерлок надеялся точно так же».

Задержавший дыхание Шерлок выдохнул, и это выдало Джону, насколько он был напряжён.

— Джон.

— Знаешь, я понятия не имею, как мы будем разбираться со всем этим, но… мы как-нибудь разберёмся.

— «Как-нибудь» — очень рационально. А главное — очень продуманно, как раз в твоём духе. Я впечатлён, правда. Налицо явный прогресс, — и сразу же, не сбавляя тона: — Полагаю, это означает, что ты соврёшь что-нибудь Мэри, а через пару недель я получу какое-нибудь ядовито-розовое приглашение на вашу свадьбу, буду на ней шафером, а после свадьбы в перерывах между счастливой супружеской жизнью мы будем расследовать преступления.

— Господи, да что за бред пришёл тебе в голову? Шерлок, я имел в виду, что поговорю с Мэри, объясню ей… не знаю как, — он взмахнул рукой, не найдя нужных слов, — что мы не сможем быть вместе, попробуем остаться друзьями. Если это, конечно, возможно.

— И вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит?

Вроде бы простой вопрос, ответить на который не составит труда, ведь Джон уже заявил о желании расстаться с Мэри. А он всё равно сделал паузу, всё равно обдумывал и сомневался. Шерлок не мог не почувствовать этого.

Джон удержал готовое уже сорваться с языка лживое «Да, да, конечно», набрал воздуха в грудь и сказал правду:

— Да, но не сразу. Нужно время. Тебя не было два года, и я привык, что всё там напоминает о твоей смерти. Я привык к своему дому.

— Это… одна из сторон твоей сложной и щекотливой ситуации? — медленно поинтересовался Шерлок, и Джон кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что он имел в виду. Что Джона много что связывало с Мэри, и дом был как раз одной из этих связующих нитей.

— Я разберусь, — повторил он, крепко сжимая в объятиях Шерлока. — Пока не знаю, как, но разберусь. Ты вернулся, и это главное. Что делать дальше — я придумаю. Мы придумаем.


End file.
